Creatures
There are 161 creatures (including the awakened versions of some creatures) that you can (could) get in CWK. 001 Lethal Stalk 001 Hasty Stalk 001 Stout Stalk 001 Future Scholar The Future Scholar is useful if your strategy relies on magic attacks and card management (drawing cards from other creatures and blocking opponent's cards even more when awakened). 002 Ancient Scholar The Ancient Scholar is useful if your strategy relies on magic attacks and card management (drawing cards from other creatures and blocking opponent's cards) 003 Angel Of Sand The Angel Of Sand is useful if your strategy relies on a Tank as you can force an opponent to attack a creature with Heroic, that will inflict back the damage of drag attacks with Thorns, that will recuperate Hp points with Life Leech and will be more resistant with Defense up 005 Armored Archer Dan 006 Archer Dan 007 Wandering Bald King 008 Wandering Bald Man 010 Baldmans Throne 012 Beach Mum 014 Bespectacled Ogre 015 Boombox Bog Banshe 016 Bog BanShe Angel 018 Bog Frog Bomb 020 Cactus Ball 021 Cactus Boss 022 Cactus Thug 024 Captain Taco 026 Chest Burster 027 Ultra Dog 028 Cool Dog 030 Cornataur 031 Corn Spartan 032 Corn Ball 033 Corn Bull Dog 034 Corn Dog 036 Corn Eye Bat 037 Corn Emperor 038 Corn Lord 040 Corn Ronin 042 Corn Wall 044 Cotton Eye Bat 046 CottonSaurus Rex 047 Cowmando 048 Cow 050 Diamond Dan 051 Plague Dr. Death MD 052 Dr. Death 054 Dr. Stuffenstein 055 Jarl 056 Earl 057 Elf Assassin 058 Elf Chief 060 Elf Marauder 062 Embarrassing Bard 063 Extramechanical Spider 064 Extraordinary Spider 066 Eye Guy 068 Farmer Tom 070 Field Reaper 072 Fluffantry 074 Flufflapillar 076 Fummy 077 Green Mer-Raider 078 Green Mermaid 079 Angel Queen Of Hearts 080 Angel Heart 081 Rebellious Herculeye 082 Herculeye 083 Husker Colossus 084 Husker Giant 085 Royal Husker Knight 086 Husker Knight 087 Overlord Fluffers 088 King Fluff 090 Knight of Obesity 091 Jeweled Lady Scarab 092 Lady Scarab 094 Legion of Earlings 095 Golemkahmun 096 Lost Golem 097 Immortal Maize Walker 098 Maize Walker 100 Manowar Elf 102 Man Witch 104 Mother Fluff Bucket 105 Mrs. Mummified 106 Ms. Mummy 107 Funky Ninja 108 Ninja 111 Punky Pig 112 Pig 113 Captain Bear 114 Pirate Bear 116 Punk Cat 118 Rainbow Barfer 120 Sack of Pain 122 Sandasaurus Rex 124 Sand Eye Bat 126 Sand Jackal 128 Sand Knight 131 Club Sandwitch 132 Sand Witch 133 Fairy God Shepherd 134 Fairy Shepherd 135 Cobra Cane 136 Snake Mint 140 Soft Eyeling 142 Struzan Jinn 145 Uncle Drooler 146 The Drooler 147 Castle of Sand 148 Wall of Sand 150 Wizard Elf 154 Mr FixIt 155 Mean Pete Moss 156 Pete Moss 158 Poppa Corn 160 Pre-teen Wolf 162 Shaman Woad 163 Valkyrie Maizen 164 Shield Maizen 165 Convicted Stalker 166 Stalker 167 Tire of the North 168 Swampy Tire 169 Tome Launcher 170 Tomezooka 171 Fortress of Books 172 Armour of Books 174 FireBaller 176 Enlightened Bald Man 178 Donkey Khan 179 Husker Tank Commander 180 Husker Tank 181 Feral Batclops 182 Batclops 184 Fun Guy 185 Sandmaster 186 Sandman 187 Sheriff Pyramid 188 Pyramid the Kid 190 Nefertiti 192 Fly Swatter 193 Dust Devil 194 Dust Bunny 196 Cutie Pie 198 Corn Worm 200 Feedman 202 Grainary Weevil 204 Ra 206 The Cooper 208 Cotton Cutie 210 Dolly Llama 211 Hard Rock 212 Soft Rock 213 Tower of Kittens 214 Pile of Kittens 215 Box Cutter 216 Knife Kite 218 The Barrel 220 The Pickler 222 Steak Chop 224 Pieclops 226 Wall of Chocolate 228 Sergeant Sandwich 230 Deputy Hot Dog 232 Lieutenant Lemonade 234 Colonel Chicken 237 Insane Jane 238 Plain Jane 239 Mother Husker Dragon 240 Husker Dragon